BabyDoll
by Ana Reiko
Summary: Despues de una noche de Pasion, Ritsu despierta en el departamento de Takano, sin imaginar lo que encontrara todo por culpa de su pasion por los libros que tiene su jefe en su habitacion Sin mas una historia acerca de Onodera Ritsu no Baai
1. Descubrimiento ¿Pero como?

Una apacible habitación, donde una suave brisa estaba soplando, acariciando las cortinas que se alzaban lentamente. Todo perfectamente ordenado, libros llenos de conocimientos en un estante pequeño, una grabadora con algunos discos al lado, y sobre todo algunos papeles, acomodados sobre el mismo aparato de sonido, presumiblemente manuscritos antiguos, con apuntes de color rojo.

Mientras tanto un chico de cabello castaño reposaba en la cómoda cama arropado con una cubrecama, al percibir un viento un poco frio en el ambiente, el bulto se encogió buscando calor en la propia sabana, al no lograrlo, por pura inercia busco con su mano a la persona que se supone durmió a su lado la noche anterior.

-ummm…-comenzó a despertarse de a poco, sobándose un poco sus parpados, limpiando algunas lagrimas producto de la somnolencia que apenas se dispersaba-¿Dónde estoy?...—examino con su vista aun adormilada.

De pronto Onodera Ritsu, se percato del lugar donde se encontraba retozando, era nada ni nada menos que ¡la habitación de su jefe!

¡La habitación de Takano Masamune!

Y no solo eso, se descubrió desnudo, cuando el edredón rozo su piel en las primeras horas de la mañana.

Un enorme sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, recordó perfectamente como llego a esa situación. Coloco su mano sobre su frente, en señal de reproche así mismo.

Precisamente, Takano-san le pidió a Onodera que viniera a su departamento para poder discutir algunos puntos que se tratarían el lunes próximo, ya que se realizaría una nueva reunión para el lanzamiento del primer tomo de un nuevo proyecto de manga de Kaito-sensei. Y como era viernes, el tiempo se prestaba para tomarle delantera y planear todo para defender frente a las cabezas de los principales departamentos de Marukawa, cabe mencionar que Isaka-san, el nuevo presidente de dicha compañía, estaría presente.

Así que, enseguida de haber salido temprano de la oficina, aproximadamente como a las 8 de la noche, se quedaron hasta más de medianoche tocando todos los distintos temas. Takano se encargaba de que su novato pudiera contestar cualquier cuestionamiento acerca del lanzamiento de esta autora, que ahora se hallaba en una nueva historia que recién se recopilaba en su primer tomo. Al final, después de haber tomado mucho café, a pesar de eso, simplemente por el cansancio de la semana, y que pronto sería el fin de ciclo, el novato se quedo dormido.

-¿Onodera?...—llamo apaciblemente el pelinegro, lo movió un poco para despertarlo, en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea.

Masamune entonces, lo llevo en sus brazos a dormir a su cama, para así descansar por fin, aun faltaba mucho estrés por venir, pero por ahora simplemente dormirían un poco. Sin embargo, cuando Takano deposito a Onodera en el suave y confortable colchón, se despertó.

-¡Takano-san que estás haciendo!...—dijo frenéticamente y muy nervioso

-Baka, no se supone que ¿estabas dormido?, con que te quedas adormilado en medio del trabajo...—se acerco, colocándose sobre él, poniendo sus brazos uno a cada lado de la cabeza del pelicastaño, para evitar que escapara.

-¡¿Hah?! Solamente pestañee un momento, además ya terminamos con los detalles…-al descubrirse en una posición que no lo favorecía, trato de salir de ahí,-Además, ya es tarde, me iré a casa, perdón por las molestias-mas le fue imposible, estaba totalmente atrapado, el mayor se aferro a él.

-Al verte dormido, pensé en que sería una excelente idea descansar lo suficiente, debido a que es fin de semana, pero Ya que estas despierto.-murmuro.

-Pero que quieres dec-

Fue interrumpido por la hambrienta boca de su seme, que físicamente lo dejo sin aliento.

-Quédate aquí Ritsu solamente…

Se escucho en ese espacio tan íntimo.

Con solo recordar esos momentos, hacían marear a Ritsu de la vergüenza, indudablemente, era mezcla de orgullo, amor, y su debilidad ante aquella persona que hacía que su corazón se volvía loco.

Fue en ese momento en que Ritsu encontró su ropa doblada en una cómoda en que el editor en jefe tenía algunas cosas. Las prendas estaban perfectamente dobladas, entonces arriba de ellas, se topo con una nota de Takano-san.

"Fui a la tienda a comprar unos comestibles para hacer el almuerzo, te hice el desayuno así que cómelo, si esta frio solo tienes que calentarlo en el microondas, también recuerda que debes comer una comida en este día conmigo, tal como lo acordamos, ya que, estoy a cargo de tu nutrición, espérame un rato, no tardo"

-Si como no…yo me voy de aquí…-comento al para su interior el pelicastaño, se vistió en el acto, y velozmente se dirigió a la puerta, busco la llave para abrirla, pues la encontró cerrada, de seguro el dueño lo había hecho por seguridad.

-Me acuerdo que Takano-san, tiene una réplica cerca a la T.V.

Fue a buscar la llave pero no la encontró.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Donde está la llave?, se caería o…-se detuvo a pensar un momento-…Takano-san seguro se la llevo…MALDITA SEA, ME DEJO ENCERRADO EN SU APARTAMENTO.

Estaba enojado por la mala jugada de su jefe, entonces su estomago reclamo, que no era responsable de la situación y que tenía que alimentarse. Para su pesar, calmo sus ánimos, y dirigiéndose al salón principal, vio la mesa con los platos del desayuno que Takano le había dejado, aun estaba tibio, perfecto para consumo.

Un tazón de arroz esponjoso, otro tazón con caldo con verduras y un pedazo de pescado, probablemente salmón, todo perfectamente preparado.

-¿Cómo es que Takano-san le es tan fácil cocinar?...—se auto cuestiono y se comparo con él, en la cocina apestaba, la última vez que trato de comer huevo frito, se quemo un poco, y arruino la comida, así que se rindió por eso volvió a los almuerzos de tiendas de conveniencia.

Parecía que todo lo podía hacer su primer amor, cocinar, hacer su trabajo dignamente, mantener en orden su hogar.

¿Cómo podía con todo?

Tal vez él no tenía las presiones que sufría Onodera, con una compañía familiar que heredar en un futuro y los estar al nivel de las expectativas. Masamune le decía abiertamente que lo amaba sin ningún miramiento ni temor, como si solo fuera lo más importante en su vida.

Ritsu empezó a comer, estaba delicioso, lo disfruto realmente, el ambiente, estar solo en casa de Takano-san, de cierta forma lo reconfortaba, en un momento termino de ingerir todos los alimentos y puso los platos succión en el fregadero de la cocina, que estaba impecable como siempre, lo dudo en lavarlos era lo menos que podía hacer.

Su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida, cuando escucho su celular sonar desde su bolso, el cual estaba en la habitación de su jefe. Corrió hacia esa dirección, podría ser alguna de sus autoras, después de todo estaban en la semana penúltima previa al fin de de ciclo.

Logro sacar el celular en el momento preciso, y era precisamente Kaito-sensei. Duraron un tiempo platicando, la sensei a pesar de ser una veterana en el medio del shojo, aun se ponía nerviosa cuando se trataba de una nueva historia que sería recopilada en su primer volumen.

Durante 15 minutos, Onodera hizo todo lo pudo para brindarle confianza, tal como un editor que confía en el trabajo de su autor. Al terminar la llamada, estaba exhausto, el estomago se le revolvió de los nervios y de decidió que haría algo para entretenerse, no sabía a qué hora Takano-san salió a buscar los víveres para el almuerzo, así que según él, habrían transcurrido a l mucho 30 minutos.

Onodera se acomodó en la habitación para checar por última vez los demás manuscritos que tenía pendientes.

-Todos están implacablemente corregidos…ahora recuerdo que ayer terminamos la noche de trabajo.-dijo apesadumbrado.

De esta forma, no existía otra posibilidad, tendría que ir a la sala a ver un rato la televisión y en cuanto regresara Takano-san salir en una primera oportunidad.

Se levanto de la cama, en donde tomo asiento para revisar sus manuscritos, mientras estos los depositaba cuidadosamente en su bolso, de repente algo llamo su atención, los múltiples libros, que se asomaban en algunas repisas de la cómoda, si Onodera Ritsu, todavía poseía la debilidad por la literatura. Inicio su análisis de todos los títulos, algunos ya los había leído hacia más de 10 años, en la biblioteca de la escuela media, otros simplemente los hojeo en el extranjero, sin tiempo de poderlos leer a fondo, y unos cuantos le estaban llamando la atención, no resistió mas y tomo los libros.

El primer libro era maravilloso, una obra maestra de un escritor ingles de la época del florecimiento retórico, el cual nunca pudo conseguir en librerías de Europa y tiendas aledañas. El segundo libro y el Tercero era geniales también sin duda alguna.

Poco a poco, empezó a llenar la superficie de la cama de libros, y pronto se convirtió en un especie de "nido" torres de libros alrededor de un chico con brillos en los ojos al estar viendo tantas maravillas de la literatura.

Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo un lio en una habitación que no era la suya.

-Solo un libro mas, acabo de ver uno atorado en la profundidad del mini librero...-murmuro, mirando en la cuenca con una sonrisa dibujada- Aquel susodicho, justamente se encontraba atorado entre la pared y el mueble, como que había sido empujado hasta casi caerse. Con mucho cuidado Ritsu metió su mano y jalo el compendio de conocimiento y al sacarlo, percibió una caja liviana que acompaña al libro en la zona del olvido.

-Sacare esto también, supongo que Takano-san ni siquiera debe saber que sus cosas se están acumulando detrás de su librero…

Finalmente saco ambas cosas, el libro lo tuvo en su mano izquierda y la caja en la derecha.

Aquella caja parecía de esas de regalo, las cuales vienen incluidas en la compra de algún artículo de uso personal, como una camisa o un perfume caro. En un momento, reflexiono en abrir esa caja y descubrir su contenido.

-Creo que no debo abrirla, no me pertenece, asimismo y si es algún regalo que recibió, de algún amigo…

Se detuvo su mente, Takano-san no era muy conocido por tener amigos, el único era Yokosawa-san.

Al pensar en el jefe del departamento de Ventas, le hizo quedarse helado, y si era cierto. Entonces descubrió que la caja era de las que fácilmente se podrían abrir y cerrar, debido a que la tapa superior se podría deslizar hacia arriba y acomodarse de nuevo en su contraparte, sin que nadie se enterara de que fue profanada. No supo porque lo hizo.

Descubrió el contenido, desarmando la caja, lo que vio lo dejo sonrojado, confundido y sobre todo sorprendido.

Ahí en la caja se desvelaba un hermoso babydoll de tirantes delicados, una tela hermosamente transparente de color rosa pálido, que caía desde la área de las clavículas hasta la zona de las caderas, con detalles en encaje a los lados decorados con listones, del mismo color, todo el conjunto se unió en un solo punto ubicado en la zona del pecho con un listón en moño más delgado de la misma tonalidad de rosa, que podía desunirse para poder abrir la prenda y hacerla más sensual a la vista .

Esas prendas intimas femeninas solo Ritsu las había visto en revistas ocasionalmente en anuncio de ropa interior, nunca en vivo y directo, así de inocente era.

Aun con el sonrojo, Onodera tomo la prenda, estaba nueva aun conservababa la etiqueta y deba ese olor a ropa recién comprada.

¿Para qué Takano-san tenía algo así?

El mismo Yokosawa le comento que Masamune, ninguna relación duro mucho tiempo durante el periodo de 10 años.

El ajabarde, paso saliva, tal vez…

-Takano-san lo compro para una futura esposa…-susurro tristemente, algo se rompió en el, a lo mejor era su esperanza, si, tenia esperanza de que el pelinegro y él vivieran juntos y felices. Que todo se resolvería al confesarle sus sentimientos y sería algo maravilloso, pero esto derrumbaba todo. —Bueno es natural que piense en su porvenir, formar una familia, y en cosas así, somos adultos ahora y tenemos distintas prioridades y objetivos…

Estaba tan ensimismado Onodera, que no escucho cuando su jefe llego a la vivienda, y al no encontrarlo, lo busco primero en el salón principal, posteriormente fue a su alcoba, ahí localizo a su primer amor.

Un momento incomodo se iba a dar paso

Takano entro, asustando a su novato, que estaba sentado en la cama con el Babydoll entre sus manos, sujetándolo sin percatarse que algo se despegaba detrás de la prenda intima, unas cuantas fotografías.

No quería mirarlas.

-¿Takano-san…?-se centro en los ojos avellanados de Masamune, quien con los ojos bien abiertos, estaba asombrado de que hubiera tropezado con esa arca.

-¿Cómo te topaste con eso?

-ummm…yo, mejor me voy

El ojiverde, coloco de nuevo la prenda femenina en su contenedor.

Ritsu tomo sus cosas no quería que Masamune lo viera llorar por sus destrozados sentimientos.

-¿A dónde vas?...—sujeto del brazo al Uke fuertemente.

-Siento que me topara con cosas tan intimas tuyas Takano-san, no debí husmear, así que me disculpo, ahora me iré tengo trabajo que hacer, además de hablar con Kaito-sensei…-mintió con un tono realmente afectado

-En ese caso, Hazlo aquí, no te dije que tienes que comer conmigo por lo menos una vez a-

Fue interrumpido.

-No se preocupe mas por mí, se valerme por mi mismo,-explico apesadumbrado, conteniéndose de no soltar ninguna lagrima-…ya no soy un niño, además no creo que un jefe deba preocuparse, de esa forma, de un empleado…-contesto ahogado.

-¿Ah?...—dijo desconcertado, ¿por qué Ritsu tenía esa actitud? Eso se pregunto el editor en jefe, a lo mejor era por las fotos que ocultaba ese babydoll

-Suéltame…-zafo su brazo con violencia.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar, Takano tomo a Ritsu por el torso y lo lanzo a la cama, sabía perfectamente el seme por experiencia que su uke no lo escucharía por las buenas. Comenzó a golpear con sus brazos a Masamune cuando este se coloco enzima suyo, y por consiguiente tiro todos los libros de la cama, supo que tenía que forcejear para poder escapar, si eso implicaba golpear a su jefe, ya no le importaba nada.

-¡Déjame Takano-san…!-grito con ahincó en su voz, estaba enojado, por haber sido idiota y confiar de nuevo en el amor. Con sus brazos intentaba levantarse, empujando el pecho de su primer amor con fuerza.

Tenía que salir de ahí, nadie vería su debilidad.

-¡Ritsu escúchame!...—le contesto fuerte, en consecuencia de los forcejeos

-¡No quiero, aléjate de mi!

-¡Por lo menos debes escucharme, maldita sea!

-¡Por que debería, soy un simple juego para ti verdad, nunca te importe!

Esas palabras le dolieron a Takano-san.

-¡No me amas ni ahora ni antes, ni nunca!...—le reclamo, le dedico una mirada llena de desprecio—¡así que déjame por lo menos largarme en paz!-grito con todo pulmón,

Al quedarse enmudecido, aquella tristeza se transformo en molestia en Takano, que simplemente golpeo la cama con su puño cerca del rostro del ojiverde, quien quedo sorprendido, de pronto sus muñecas se vieron aprisionados por las fuertes manos de su jefe, quien lo aplasto un poco

-¡Con que derecho dices que nunca te he amado, pase un infierno, por estos días años de tu ausencia, solo porque huiste!

-Yo no hui!

-Solo desapareciste y me apuñalaste por la espalda

-Me lastimaste cuando te reíste de mí

-Eso fue un malentendido, como lo de este momento

-Si claro

-¡Quiero que escuches lo que tengo que contarte!

Sin embargo Onodera lo ignoro y grito

-¡Ya déjame de una buena vez, Takano-san!

Un gritito de angustia se despego de la garganta de Onodera, las lagrimas bañaron su cara. Ahí Takano se dio cuenta que estaba tratando con un Onodera realmente herido. Soltó sus manos, y este rápidamente limpio las lagrimas de su corazón, el pelinegro trato de consolarlo, pero inmediatamente se alejo Ritsu de su contacto. Y se incorporo, ya que, si seme le dio un poco de espacio.

-Ritsu, te amo

-Mentira

Harto de esa actitud de ver cosas que no son, Takano lo tomo del cuello de la camisa al ojiverde y le replico

-¡¿Que acaso no me estas escuchando, Idiota?!—Tomo el babydoll con su otra mano y una fotografía de la caja. Entonces señalo a una mujer en la ilustración-…Ella es la hermana menor de mi madre, se llama Takano Meiko, fue la responsable de comprarme esto…-miro la prenda de reojo—…desconozco cuál fue su motivo para dármelo, pero aquí esta…- liberó el agarre del cuello del uke.-Siempre he estado enamorado de ti, eso nunca lo dudes ni por un instante y quiero que eso quede claro.

La furia, frustración y pena de Onodera se tranquilizo un poco, tal vez fue la explicación de su jefe, el tono de su voz, o como sus ojos avellanados se centraban en el. Existió algo que simplemente lo apaciguo.

-¿Estas bien ahora?


	2. Entrega

No contesto, ladeo su cara con actitud tsundere, debido a que hizo conclusiones equivocadas y por lo tanto de cierta forma hizo un alboroto sin darle oportunidad a su jefe de manifestar lo que existía detrás de ese Babydoll.

Ese gesto del uke fue bastante claro para Takano, conocía muy bien a Ritsu y cuando hacia esa expresión era que si había captado el mensaje.

-Haces un lio por nada…-regaño, luego suspiro. Y tomo con más cuidado el babydoll—La verdad, no estaba al tanto si esto seguía aquí en el apartamento, lo creí perdido. Meiko me lo dio cuando vivía aun en Kagawa con mi madre…

Ritsu se quedo viendo la prenda también.

-…Fue mi regalo de despedida antes de regresar a estudiar la universidad en Tokyo…Me dijo que lo usara en la persona que yo considerara la indicada.

-Una mujer…-interrumpió la narración.

-No, Meiko descubrió los sentimientos que desarrolle hacia ti

Un sonrojo se apodero del ojiverde y ciertamente se extraño mucho.

-¿Le contaste sobre mi?

-Era muy habilidosa para revelar mis secretos , ya que ella, más que ser mi tía, era como una hermana mayor molesta. Supo de inmediato cuando me vio que había sido por una persona, se sorprendió, en el momento, en que le conté que fue por un chico, pero no me juzgo

Ritsu solo pestaño, era increíble que existiese una persona que lograra desvelar secretos de Takano-san.

De repente el pelinegro sonrió cálidamente.

-Era una persona cálida, aunque a veces sus ocurrencias rayaban a veces en lo pervertido…la verdad mostraba mucho cariño por mi…-se detuvo un momento—Mas que mi madre, Hasta el final de su vida, fue una gran mujer

-¿Fue?

-Si, ella murió hace 4 años en Kagawa de una enfermedad degenerativa y genética que la ataco toda su vida, y por la misma decidió no casarse ni tener hijos, ya que, le seria más doloroso dejar a su amado y no ver crecer a sus pequeños…-explico el seme seriamente, y una mezcla con tristeza y admiración

Este último comentario dejo triste y pensativo a Ritsu, debido a que había pasado por lo mismo cuando perdió a su abuela materna, su sustento y pilar que lo apoyaba en todo aspecto además de iniciarlo en la literatura clásica con sus típicos cuentos de abuelita que le relataba, tambien para Onodera fue un golpe fatal perderla cuando joven. El ojiverde inconscientemente alcanzo el Babydoll y lo alzo a su altura, entonces Takano lo vio manipulándolo, y las palabras de Meiko volvieron a sus recuerdos.

_En sus memorias, se mantenía su tía que aun podía caminar y acompañarlo a un parque cercano. Meiko era una chica alta, de cabello castaño corto, y ojos avellanados, de complexión media, ni muy delgada ni muy robusta, lo justo, con buenas curvas, imposible pensar que una enfermedad la estuviera consumiendo, sin embargo debajo de sus ojos unas horribles ojeras se formaban, denotando su deterioro, aunque claro la Takano siempre se maquillaba para que no se notaran._

_Ese día, tanto sobrino como tía, fueron a pasear a uno de sus lugares favoritos._

_-Masamune, te daré esto, pero no quiero que Kotoko se dé cuenta. —le entrego un caja de regalo, dijo la pelicastaño._

_Al percatarse el contenido de la caja, el joven exclamo realmente confundido, arqueando una ceja._

_-¿Que demonios es esto?_

_-Quiero que lo uses en la persona que te resulte especial…-dijo con una gran sonrisa picara_

_El joven Takano suspiro._

_-Meiko-san tu sabes exactamente lo que ocurrió conmigo en Tokyo, no creo que pueda usarlo en una mujer como tu insinuas…_

_-¿Y quien dijo que lo usarías en una chica? Eso depende de ti exclusivamente._

_-No creo que un chico quiera usarlo. Ni yo lo haria_

_-Masamune, tal vez no le guste, pero no mires la prenda como algo que solo una mujer usaría…-explico algo conmovida, veía la vida de diferente forma, tal vez por su enfermedad, o por su sentido maternal o simplemente por que alguna vez se enamoro también. Nadie lo sabia.-Este babydoll puesto en aquella persona que te es especial, y que amas, sea hombre o mujer representa; su calidez, pureza, inocencia y su esencia misma, creo que cada persona al tener muchos características lindas debe verse como es por dentro_

_-Eres cursi…-dijo con un sonrojo de vergüenza el muchacho, a veces dudaba de la edad que tenia su familiar, debido, a que sus comentarios parecían los de una colegiala, Meiko le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza_

_-No me dejaste terminar. Cuando una persona se entrega usando esto comprenderás muchas cosas de lo hablo…-finalizo maternalmente_

_-Además de cursi, eres rara Meiko-san_

_Otro coscorrón se hizo venir ante la insolencia de su sobrino._

Salió de su recuerdo, al centrar de nuevo su vista en Ritsu, quien ahora con la explicación, se mostraba más incauto con la prenda íntima, la apoyaba contra si, sin percatarse de que daba a entender que se lo estaba midiendo. En ese preciso momento lo entendió, aquellas palabras de Meiko

-Onodera…-lo llamo, acercándose al chico, dejando de lado pacíficamente los libros que se interponían en la superficie de la cama, y en un tierno movimiento, lo beso, el uke no se retiro se quedo estático, ya estaba acostumbrándose a que invadieran su espacio personal. —Te amo…. —le acaricio la mejilla, provocando que se tiñeran.

¿Cómo era posible que le fuera tan fácil decir lo que sentía, después de todo la algarabía que se formo hacia unos instantes?

En un momento yacía en el lecho Onodera con un rubor notorio y su amante daba signos de querer "amarlo"

-Espera Takano-san…ayer…

Fue interrumpido.

-¿Aun estas cansado?...—pregunto percibiendo su aroma y repartiendo besos pequeños en la frente y por todo el rostro del menor-… ¿Ya desayunase o no?, por esa misma razón lo deje preparado, medite la idea de pasar el resto del fin de semana contigo en el apartamento

-¡¿Ah?tenias planeado esto desde principio!, eres un pervertido,-reclamo al descubrir las intenciones ocultas de su jefe tras prepararle los sagrados alimentos- y no aun no he almorzado...—mintió para sacarse de encima la situación que se venía como bola de nieve.

-Mentiroso, cuando llegue vi los platos limpios en el fregadero.

Maldición lo había descubierto.

Masamune empezó a desabrochar su camisa hasta la mitad, al haber distraído al uke con sus besos que por fin llegaron a los labios. Ritsu vio de reojo que acercaba el babydoll así él, y leyó sus intenciones.

-Detente, no usare eso…-se reincorporó para encarar a quien pronto se convertiría en su amante, rompiendo así el beso

-Pienso que eres el indicado para ponértelo…-intento besar de nuevo esos labios rosados que lo volvían loco

-¡No!...—salto de la cama, haciendo a un lado a Takano, estaba dispuesto a huir, agarro sus cosas y salió corriendo.

Usar ese Babydoll, sería el colmo, se avergonzaría demasiado haciéndolo con "eso" puesto.

Ya estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta del apartamento del editor en jefe, cuando este le capturo, tomando del torso, por la espalda con sus brazos, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de s uke, inmovilizándolo en el acto.

-Si sientes vergüenza, me encargare de que se te pase…-susurro lentamente el pelinegro. Eso ocasiono más rubor en sus mejillas.

Regresaron los dos calmadamente a la habitación, se auto cuestionaba Onodera una y otra vez por que regresaba a ese lugar. Takano lo invito a sentarse, nadie lo vio venir mucho menos el novato de esmeralda, su editor en jefe se quito lentamente la camisa negra tan característica, y centrando sus ojos avellanados vio a su pareja, se aproximo y tomo las manos del menor para deslizarlas por su pecho desnudo, sus pezones se endurecieron ante la suavidad de las manos de su uke.

-Tócame bien Onodera…-murmuro besando el lóbulo de la oreja del susodicho. Así se te pasara la vergüenza…

-¡Takano-san, que estás haciendo…!...—su sonrojo se acrecentó, e intentaba liberar sus manos, sin embargo el editor en jefe las tenía atrapadas.

-Quiero que lo hagas.

Lo beso apasionadamente, como si su vida dependiera de la boca de Onodera. A pesar de estar los dos sentado aun en el colchón, la potencia de los besos que le brindaba a Ritsu, en tanto en tanto ocasionaban que el uke pudiera perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento.

Takano luego se quito los pantalones, e insto a Onodera que lo tocara en su entrepierna.

-El esta…duro…caliente… ¿por mi?...Es tan vergonzoso -se dijo para sí el ojiverde, eso lo excito, saber de antemano, que lograba ese efecto, se podría decir que su orgullo se inflaba.

-Ahora es tu turno…

-emm…no…espera…

Masamune siguió con lo que había iniciado, acostó al ojiverde suavemente, y entre caricias y besos apasionados, logro dejar en ropa interior a Ritsu, quien no sabía qué hacer ni reaccionar, se abrazo por sí mismo. Miro de nuevo a Takano, quien ya se había quitado su ropa interior por completo y se acerco al pecho pálido de Onodera para acariciar un poco los pezones rosas y pequeños quienes en un momento se pusieron duros y sensibles.

Gimió, Ritsu gimió, estremeciéndose completamente.

-ahhh…mmmhh…

La lengua y los labios de Masamune se convirtieron en sus torturadores, atacaban sin piedad los pezones de Onodera, los lamia lentamente y luego les daba una serie de mordiditas leves, que hacían que se endurecieran mas, creando un circulo vicioso. A pesar de toda la atención que recibía, no se quedo quieto el uke, empezó a revolver los cabellos de Takano ante el placer que sentía en su cuerpo.

-¡ahh~! Takano-san no más de eso

A continuación despacio Takano lo vistió con lo único que usaría en ese momento, el babydoll. Deshizo el moño de listón de en medio de la prenda, y pasando los brazos de su uke por los tirantes del Babydoll, retornó a hacer el moño para acomodar perfectamente la prenda delicada. El color rosa le quedaba muy bien. Potencializaba mucho su belleza masculina.

Se miraba tan puro, inocente…dulce…apetecible…Ahora entendía en su totalidad las palabras de su difunta tía, le daba la impresión de que Ritsu le entregaba todo su ser.

-Tan lindo…-susurro con deseo el seme

-Takano-san, no me veas así, yo no soy una mujer, no debería estar usando esto en primer lugar…-miro su cuerpo cubierto con esa mezcla de rosa y encaje y le desagrado, deseaba quitárselo, si lo iban a hacer el amor, por lo menos que no se hiciera usando el Babydoll.

Takano no cavilaba igual.

-Te queda realmente bien…-murmuro antes de besarlo de nuevo. Se detuvo para tomar agua y agrego—tan bien…-repitió para retomar el beso

Acariciar los pezones de Ritsu a través de la tela de la prenda, era una experiencia realmente difícil de explicar. En instantes los gemidos y jadeos del uke eran incontenibles. Se hallaban acostados, Takano no perdía tiempo, lamia y besaba el lóbulo de la oreja, entretanto sus manos rozaban los botones duros de Onodera. En un momento, su mano viajo hacia la zona de la cadera de su pequeño, y le quito el bóxer, lo entretuvo entre lamidas en su cuello, donde dejaba marcas de propiedad.

-Takano-san~ no me dejes marcas…-dijo entre gemidos. —…se notaran el Lunes

-Tonto, se habrán ido en el transcurso del fin de semana.

Lo abrazo de nuevo, estimulándolo esta vez en su entrepierna, ya que desde hacía rato, había notado como su miembro se emocionaba mas y mas. Las caderas de Ritsu se movían hacia adelante para seguir siendo atendido por las manos maestras de su seme. Cuando Takano sintió en su mano humedad, se percato que era el momento de estimular otra parte intima del cuerpo de su pareja. Sin más acerco sus dedos a la entrada y metió uno, Masamune observo la expresión de su compañero, había sentido su intromisión mas no noto dolor, solo la incomodidad. Posteriormente metió otro dedo masajeándolo, simulando embestidas, sin planearlo toco el punto más erótico.

-¡Ahhhhhh!...mmm…Takano-san…no…me hagas eso…-suplico con algunas lagrimas en los ojos esmeraldas.

-Ritsu…-dijo con voz ronca, colocándose al mismo nivel de aquel joven y musitarle-…este es el punto ¿Verdad?...—lamio el lóbulo de la oreja de su pareja.

Onodera cubrió con su brazo su rostro rojo tomate de los ojos avellanados y afilados de su jefe, se avergonzaba de que su antiguo senpai lo viera desnudo, que lo tocara solo un poco y reventara de placer y por sobre todas las cosas que se pusiera tan vulnerable ante ese punto que se escondía entre sus piernas.

-Te hare sentir mejor en un momento, no quiero lastimarte, así que solo sopórtalo.

Asombrosamente el Uke asintió tímidamente. Vistiendo esa prenda, le daba la impresión al pelinegro que era más frágil.

Y continuo con su masaje, cada día que hacían el amor, Takano se sorprendía por que su novato se abría un poco ante él, aun recordaba una ocasión en que su pequeño le dijo que se sentía bien cuando lo penetraba. Entonces se percato de que la entrada de Ritsu envolvía sus dedos que estaban húmedos debido al interior caliente del mismo, supo que era la hora de unirse.

Toda esa estimulación visual, hizo que el seme se excitara mucho.

No podía aplazar mas el momento, abrazo a Onodera y lo levanto de la cama para quedar frente a frente. En un movimiento el pelinegro abrió las piernas del ojiverde y las acomodo a cada lado de su cadera y lo penetro de una sola estocada.

-¡ahh!, ¡Ahhh~!...no… ¡ahhh!...—jadió un poco por la intromisión. —D-duele

-Es tan estrecho… ¡Hah!...

En esa posición era algo difícil controlarse.

-Abrazame fuerte…-le sugirió el mayor al menos, asi reduciría su dolor, y angustia de ser penetrado.

De inercia, Ritsu obedeció, se aferro a Takano, pasando sus brazos por su cuello, mientras su jefe lo abrazaba en la espalda, inmiscuyéndose debajo del Babydoll provocándole un escalofrió debido a sus frías manos, de esta forma el rostro de Masamune quedaba a cierta altura del pecho de su pequeño. El seme no comenzaría esto sin que su pareja su acomodara, no podía simplemente volverse loco, aunque su instinto se lo indicara.

Los gemidos de ambos no se hicieron esperar en esa posición, los dos realmente con cada pequeño movimiento lo percibían de manera rápida.

Takano sufrió la necesidad de embestir, el interior del ojiverde lo envolvía fuertemente, y debido a su dureza era más sensible a los estímulos.

-Relájate un poco…-comunico al Uke, ya podía aguantar mas, en cuanto se percato que se quedo quieto su amado, simplemente empujo para dar termino a los preparativos.

Y de esa forma Takano inicio las estocadas lentas contra Onodera, era demasiado placentero estar dentro del chico, la forma en que se aferraba a el desesperadamente, y es que el ojiverde comenzó a sujetarse con sus dedos, los cuales se quedaban marcados en la espalda de su seme, este por su parte le regalaba muchas caricias y lamidas en su torso, pasando de su clavicula, sus pezones todo.

-¡Ahh~! ¡Takano-san!...

Ante ese llamado tan placentero, el susodicho lo beso apasionadamente, asombrado con la intensidad de los sentimientos que Ritsu le estaba correspondiendo, amaba a ese joven y siempre lo amaría a pesar de tiempo que transcurriera.

-¡Ritsu!...¡Mi Ritsu!...

Esas palabras provocaron que se detuviera el corazón de Onodera, ser nombrado como propio de alguien, para Takano-san él era el único, por eso lo defendió de Yokosawa muchas veces, prometió que le dijera que lo amaba,y muchas otras cosas, poniendo todo en retrospectiva, ahora que eran adultos, podría funcionar, tal vez podrían ser felices…con tan solo decir dos simples palabras.

Todos los pensamientos del uke fueron desconectados, cuando Masamune paro el movimiento, y luego lo recostó, deshaciendo el nudo del Babydoll, y refugiando su rostro de nuevo en el regazo del menor susurro

-Te amo…

Son solo dos palabras que lo llenaban de felicidad, de una inmensa felicidad, tenia miedo, pero en estos momentos, tal vez era el ambiente, su corazón que se derretía, o todo a la vez, que quería quitarse ese peso.

Ahora acostado en la cama, las embestidas fueron mas rapidas, ese punto en el interior del ojiverde estaba mandando el placentero mensaje de que pronto llegaría al climax, cada vez que sentía la hombría de su jefe en su interior lo excita en cada paso.

Takano entonces volvió a acariciar los pezones de Onodera, estaban tan sensibles, duros, al igual que su entrepierna, que mas que humedad, estaba a punto de estallar, ella saturación acuosa en la superficie contrastaba con el calor que se distrubui por todo el cuerpo, sumado al calor que emanaba su amado Masamune era mágico.

-Onodera~ ¡Hah!...

-Takano-san~, ¡Ahhhh! yo…no…puedo…mas…

-Solo un…poco mas

Y en el segundo siguiente llegaron al climax y al rendición de sus cuerpos que no aguantaron mas el placer que mutuamente se entregaron.

Yaciendo al costado del ojiverde, Takano abrazo aun mas al chico, lo amaba demasiado, y en los momentos intimos, que era pocos, deseaba que duraran una eternidad, por esa razón comenzó a llenar de besos pequeños cortos el rostro de aquel joven del cual se enamoro desde hacia 10 años.

Las respiraciones de ambos aun estaban agitadas, aun existían rastro muy vagos del placer que los envolvió.

-Takano-san…-susurro suavemente, de inmediato este presto su atención, al ver la rápida acción de su "senpai" no pudo decir mas, se sintió un cobarde por que no podía transformar sus sentimientos aun.

Un beso suave asombro a un sonrojado novato, como podía ser tan perfecto, no era apasionado ni nada, solo un beso de cariño, amor.

-Ritsu…-acaricio su cabello café tan sedoso.

El aludido, no aguanto mas y solto sus palabras.

-Te amo.

Los ojos avellanados y rasgados de Takano se abrieron por la sorpresa, ¿Acaso habia escuchado mal?


	3. Resolucion

Aun no se explicaba aun, como demonios habia caído situación tras situación,primero lo del Babydoll, luego conocer un poco mas sobre el pasado de Takano-san de hacia 10 años atrás, no conforme, hicieron el amor de forma apasionada y finalmente claro su metida de pata, ¿o no?.

-Repite lo que dijiste…-dijo temiendo que hubiera sido una broma de su mente, entonces tomo del mentón al chico

-etto…yo…-tartamudeo enteramenteo nervioso-…no me hagas decirlo de nuevo…-replico, ladeando bruscamente, presa de su sonrojo y su timidez

Eso quería decir que habia escuchado bien, pero quería que se lo dijera de nuevo.

Takano-san se acerco mas, invadiendo el espacio personal del ojiverde en un segundo, ocasionando que se alterara mas y sus mejillas se mantuvieran rojas como tomates, inmediatamente Ritsu detuvo con sus manos el rostro de su jefe para que ya no se aproximara mas.

Deseaba salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, mas su cuerpo estaba debilitado por las actividades anteriores.

-No tan cerca Takano-san…

-Dilo…-ordeno con tono ronco y autoritario.

-¿Ah? no tengo por que, no es mi culpa que no hayas escuchado

-Te obligare

Y despues de ello, Masamune empezo a besar y chupar la piel palida del menor, dejando como resultado una marca en forma de pétalo, sumándose a las que ya se veian.

-¡No espera Takano-san,,,,! Esta bien lo dire de nuevo…

Brindandole otra oportunidad, Takano paro sus acciones y regreso a encarar a su uke.

-Yo…ummm…-titubeo, tener frente a el, el rostro de Masamune no ayudaba a su control.

El editor en jefe de esmeralda ante la decepcion, suspiro profundamente y expreso:

-Creo que será mejor que siga, asi tal vez al "final" puedas decirlo de nuevo…

-¡¿Qué?!, no, espera, no lo hagas…-suplico, sabia de antemano que insinuaba Masamune con el llamado"final" y sobre todo al imaginarlo se moria de verguenza.

-Entonces dilo

Onodera entonces trago saliva, y moviendo tímidamente los labios, no podía concentrarse en solo decirlo, ya que, los ojos felinos de Takano lo vigilaban esperando serenamente.

-Te…¡Te amo!

Se quería morir ahí mismo, Onodera tapo su cara avergonzada con sus brazos.

Entonces Takano-san lo volvió a escuchar, su corazón dio un salto completo, y una sonrisa calida se dibujo en el editor en jefe de emerald, por su parte Ritsu, jamás habia visto ese gesto, asi que sus ojos se agrandaron por la maravilla.

Masamune acogió a Ritsu entre sus brazos como si fuera lo mas preciado.

-Yo tambien, no sabes cuanto te he amado….

No logro articular palabra alguna ante estoy solo medito.

-Takano-san esta tan calido, ¿Por qué…por que siento que todo estará bien cuando me abraza?...de hecho...ahora yo…

Sus sentimientos de su corazón fueron interrumpidos por la voz aterciopelada de su amante, Masamune.

-Ritsu…-agrego Takano disfrutando del abrazo- Estas tan calientito aun…

-¡¿Hah?! ¡No digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas!

Con esos comentarios si que no sabia Ritsu donde meter la cara, ¿Sera que Takano-san gozaba decir ese tipo de cosas?, como si no supiera por que su temperatura corporal estaba tibia, ¡Acaban de hacer el amor hacia escasos minutos!

El pelinegro entonces tomo del mentón a su uke y se propuso besarlo, pero este lo rechazo, girando a un lado su rostro.

-Dejame besarte Onodera

-No quiero

-¿Por qué no quieres? Ahora que se que me amas, no veo cual es el problema en que lo hagamos de nuevo

-Bueno es…que…espera ¿como que lo hagamos nuevo?

-Dame una buena razón…-ordeno con autoridad, ignorando ciertas palabras de su uke.

-Bueno es que yo…estoy cansado…asi es, quiero dormir un poco…-contesto tratando de sonar convincente, pero seguro que ni el mismo creyo esas palabras, incrédulo ante esas palabras, le susurro al oído al novato

-Te veo ya recuperado

-no, no ¡Pero es que si lo hicimos hace rato! Y por eso…

-Yo quiero estar mas tiempo contigo…y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, asi que, no me enciendas mas

-¡¿HAH?!, que di-

No pudo decir nada mas, debido a que Takano atrapo los labios tibios y suaves de su amante, un beso sofocante y desesperado, mas que nada Masamune deseaba estar con el, solamente con el.

Por un instante, Onodera abrió sus orbes verdes y de reojo descubrio el reloj en el mueble, marcaba el mediodía, seria un dia muy largo.

Ahora estaba siendo arrastrado una vez mas, y lo peor es que era de dia, la luz iluminando todo a su alrededor, seguramente Takano-san ya habia visto su cuerpo cuando se estremecia, las facciones de su cara al ser tocado, todo, que impotencia, no es que asociara hacer el amor con Takano fuera algo malo, sino que sentirse vulnerable y tener miedo de salir herido de nuevo o herir a Masamune de nuevo, no sabia como manejaría la situación, simplemente el recelo de que todo fuera tan perfecto y se destruyera de improvisto.

Cuando el editor en jefe dejo de besar a su pequeño, se percato que este inconscientemente deslizaba el babydoll por sus brazos. En el acto Takano acomodo de nuevo, la prenda intima dejando a un Onodera muy anonadado

-Takano-san, deja que me lo quite

-No…-dijo acomodándolo para que se mantuviera sobre su uke con propiedad.-Quiero verte usándolo, ya que, eres el indicado…-susurro lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del pelicastaño.

El novato de emerald cerro sus ojos muy fuerte ante el estremecimiento de su cuerpo ante las atenciones de su amado.

No sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, pero lo único que reconocia era el lugar, el babydoll que aun usaba, y el momento que estaba pasando con su primer amor, Saga Masamune, su senpai…y con su Segundo amor Takano Masamune, su jefe, que irónicamente era la misma persona, como podía haberse enamorado dos veces en diferentes circunstancias.

Hacia unos minutos se descubrió gimiendo de nuevo.

-Te amo…hah~…-susurro desde lo alto Takano, mirando a Ritsu recostado.

-…ahh~…Takano-san~…

Aun Masamune no lograba identificar el sentimiento que le provocaba ver el sonrojo de Onodera, como el cuerpo del susodicho se contraía tanto en el exterior como en el interior, se hallaba tan caliente, bañado en sudor, su boca que no paraba de llamarlo y soltar suspiros por su intromision en cada embestida, enmarcado y potencializado por un babydoll de encaje. Asimismo noto la erección de su uke.

Ni lento ni perezoso tomo la erección del ojiverde sobresaltando a este.

.-¡No, quita tu mano Takano-san!...—ordeno desesperado entre gemidos, ya que, su sexo estaba sumamente suceptible

El seme hizo caso omiso a la suplica y movio su mano enérgicamente al compas de sus estocadas, inmediatamente el uke trato de detenerlo, mas fue inútil. Literalmente ahora el novato de emerald, estaba siendo atacado aun mas fuerte que antes

Pero no todo giraba en Ritsu, Masamune no sabia cuanto duraría esta vez, con cada movimiento que el mismo estimulaba la acción tambien le afectaba, su pequeño lo apretaba y le era mas difícil embestirlo, dejándolo sin aliento por momentos debido al placer inmenso, si no fuera por su autocontrol que a veces ejercía sobre si mismo, todo hubiera terminado

Mientras Ritsu se aferraba fuertemente a las sabanas con sus manos para poder aguantar, escucho algo que lo hizo llorar de felicidad.

-Te amo hah~.

-ah~ No…lo digas…tanto

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en la cara del seme. Lentamente y con aquella delicadeza abrazo a Ritsu quería sentir su calor justo antes de llegar y sorpresivamente el uke le correspondió, susurramdoñe algo que solamente ellos conocen.

Y justamente los latidos del corazón de ambos hombres se volvieron uno solo

-Takano-san…etto detente quieres…-exclamo Onodera, intentando alejar a su amante que aun seguía dándole besito cortos en su rostro y cuello, como un tonto enamorado.

-¿Te molesta tanto? Por que no te resistes que digamos

Una venita de enojo se poso en el novato, que descaro de parte de su jefe, conocía de primera mano que su cuerpo estaba demasiado relajado, lo habia hecho dos veces seguidas y sus musculos se debilitaron ante el placer, aun no concebía que Takano tuviera fuerza para seguir besándolo tan cariñosamente.

-Takano-san ya es mas del mediodía…-comento el uke, viendo el reloj.

-Si, será mejor que almorcemos algo, pero antes…-se inclino para quedar acostado sobre el pecho de Ritsu.

.¡ehhh! pero ¡¿que estas haciendo?!

-Quiero estar mas contigo

-¡HAH!

-Como me gustaria poder recuperar el tiempo de ausencia que tuvimos…-susurro lentamente.

Esto ultmo que dijo su jefe realmente afecto al joven de ojos esmeralda.

-yo…yo tambien…quisiera…-comento al aire Onodera, casi tartamudeaba las palabras.

Los ojos marrones de Takano se abrieron de una sola vez, y volteo a ver el rostro sonrojado de su pequeño y una calida sonrisa se dibujo, posteriormente se levanto de encima, liberando al chico de abajo y sentándose a cierta distancia para darle su espacio.

-Puedes quitártelo

-Hah?

-El Babydoll

Onodera se incorporo, se quito la prenda y velozmente se tapo con la sabana, al sentir la mirada fija de Masamune sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Despues de todo lo que hicimos aun te da pena que te vea?...—dijo confundido, realmente Ritsu aun no comprendía que prácticamente ya eran algo mas, asi que agrego esto para dejarlo claro-Somos amantes ahora, asi que, situaciones como esta no deben avergonzarte…

-¡Que dices! Cuando acodarmos que nosotros som

Fue interrumpido en el acto

-¿No lo somos ya?, ya dijiste que me amas dos veces…

El calor y el color subió hasta la cara de novato, aun no se creía ni el mismo que se hubiera declarado despues de 10 años de nueva cuenta a la misma persona.

Takano siguió hablando

-Ahora la persona que amo, me corresponde, eso significa que somos amantes…

-oh..ah…etto…yo no…-bajo su rostro

Masamune poso su mano en el rostro tan palido de su amado, este le devolvió la mirada, Ritsu jamás sabria que adoraba en secreto el amyor como se venia los ojos esmeraldas y el sonrojo pronunciado del joven.

En ese momento volvieron a besarse, los dos tomaron la iniciativa y lo concluyeron.

-Ritsu…-llamo el pelinegro terminando el beso-…vamos a almorzar antes de que me arrepienta y te tome de nuevo aquí mismo…

-¡Que pervertido!...—le grito a causa de su descaradez

.-Si querer amar en cada oportunidad a la persona que amas es perversión, entonces si lo soy...

Se quedo con las palabras en la boca, Takano-san era tan injusto a veces.

-Vamos hay que vestirnos.

Onodera Ritsu no podría conocer que le deparaba el futuro, pero algo era seguro Takano Masamune lo acompañaría, no importase que.

Mientras se vestían ambos, Takano finalizo dándole un beso en la frente a Onodera y revolverle el cabello y abandonando el lecho y el babydoll, la causa de todo esto


End file.
